


Ritenuto, op.2

by Just_once_more



Series: A tempo [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Argentina, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, South America
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more
Summary: Продолжение CaribbeanAU! Ты правда думал, что после долгой разлуки встретишься с тем же самым человеком, которого оставил?(повторить дважды)(да)Бета Many happy returns





	Ritenuto, op.2

**Author's Note:**

> Ritenuto, ритенуто (итал., букв.) — задержанный; сокр. rit. — применяемое в нотном письме обозначение замедления темпа, в отличие от rallentando и ritardando, не плавного, постепенного, но быстрого, почти мгновенного. 
> 
> Поскольку сокращённое обозначение ritenuto (rit.) совпадает с сокращённым обозначением ritardando, при его расшифровке исполнитель должен сообразовываться со своим музыкальным вкусом.

Все вокруг называли её просто «Анной», и красивой она не была. Никогда. Даже в давно ушедшей молодости.

Шерлок наблюдал за ней с балкона асиенды. За несколько недель в Аргентине он так и не смог привыкнуть, что подобные поместья здесь именовали эстансиями. Асиенда, эстансия, ранчо... Какая разница, если суть одна: главный дом; работники, получающие гроши; вездесущая пыль и рёв скота прямо под окнами.

Рогатого скота. По большей части.

Он чуть плотнее обхватил ладонью тыкву-горлянку, стараясь не сломать хрупкий сосуд прямо в пальцах. Как почётный гость хозяйки эстансии Шерлок, конечно, мог рассчитывать на калебас из дуба или даже серебра, но пристрастившийся к напитку Джон предпочитал пить его из древесной тыквы — словно какой-то бедный индеец, верный завету предков. Шерлока это заинтересовало. Так как спрашивать он никогда не любил — пришлось прибегнуть к помощи дедукции. А в этом случае материалом для неё мог служить исключительно личный опыт.

Вот он и навёрстывал его с утра пораньше.

Бомбилья (местные, безбожно коверкая испанский, говорили «бомбижа») слепо ткнулась в губы плоским мундштуком. Задумавшийся Шерлок сморгнул и отпил немного горячего — в самый раз — мате. Задержал во рту. Покатал по языку, позволяя танинам из листьев падуба нокаутировать вкусовые рецепторы. Аккуратно сглотнул, стараясь не отвлекаться на многоголосые вопли со стороны правого крыла.

Своей горечью напиток отдалённо напоминал крепкий зелёный чай, однако с чем сравнить вяжущую травяную терпкость — этого Шерлок пока что не знал. Определить среднюю степень кислотности мате по шкале от «щепотка китайского лимонника» до «уксусная эссенция» тоже не представлялось возможным: показатель зависел от множества факторов и колебался, как батут в парке аттракционов.

Интересно.

Вот только Анна гораздо интереснее.

Он свесился вниз, продолжая держать калебас на весу. Нет, не потому, что не нашёл для него лучшего применения. Потому, что под балконом не проходил тот, на кого Шерлок захотел бы сбросить пару сотен миллилитров горячего мате.

Хозяйка эстансии прикрикнула на копошащегося за углом мужчину, развернулась и ринулась вдоль конюшни, постукивая костяшками по столбам. Коротконогая, она носилась от одного строения к другому, словно мячик в пинг-понге. Широкие свободные штаны, чёрная рубашка, старая ветровка, повязанная вокруг пояса, — и всё это несмотря на то, что расцветающий сентябрьский день вроде бы обещал быть тёплым.

Впрочем, в предгорьях Анд не принято обманываться яркостью солнца и небом, до самого горизонта свободным от облаков. Погода здесь могла меняться буквально на глазах.

— Ола, рыжий! — Шерлок едва не уронил калебас прямо на стоящую под балконом Анну. Когда она только успела пересечь двор по диагонали?.. — Чего стоим? Делать нечего? Спускайся, найдём тебе работу. Давай, спускайся!

Шерлок пожал плечами и подхватил с перил потрёпанную джинсовую куртку. На втором этаже, защищённый стенами, он не чувствовал дующего в спину ветра. Но стоит покинуть дом, выйти за пределы стен, и влажный воздух мгновенно заберётся под одежду, заставляя спину покрываться мурашками.

_Не всю спину_. Вспомнив об этом, он поневоле улыбнулся.

Это произошло буквально вчера, вскоре после того, как они добрались сюда, преодолев несколько перевалов. Анна выделила им смежные комнаты — наверное, чтобы не будоражить воображение своих наёмных рабочих. Ввязываться в долгие споры с людьми, не имеющими представления ни об одной национальной валюте, кроме местных песо, Шерлоку не хотелось. В приоритете были вещи посерьёзнее. Допустим, смыть с себя дорожную грязь и усталость, а затем, после недели в машинах и палатках, рухнуть на свежие простыни и забыться сном, похожим на беспамятство.

Итак, в конце концов они с Джоном неизбежно оказались в одной комнате, отведя второй роль кабинета или гардеробной. То, что ни книг, ни одежды у них не было, значения не имело. Подумаешь, незадача. Зато — Шерлок никак не мог погасить эту мысль, мигающую в Чертогах наподобие аварийного освещения, — они вместе. Наконец-то, вместе — после двух лет разлуки. Кажется, за прошедшие с воссоединения месяцы они так и не смогли вдосталь наговориться. И... и переделать многое другое, чего оба были лишены целых два года. Почти что восемь сотен дней.

Были ли?..

Шерлок не спрашивал. Джон не отвечал. Справедливости ради стоит заметить: ему бы и самому не хотелось, чтобы Джон когда-нибудь задал этот вопрос вслух (в лоб, напрямую — подберите любой эпитет, который означает: после этого всё вряд ли будет как раньше). Ответить исчерпывающе и честно будет невыносимо сложно. Если опустить детали...

_ладонь на его обкусанных губах; тихая, острожная возня на кровати, скрипучей от старости; путешествие языка, по кругу и внутрь; кажется, что вместе с запястьем выворачиваются основы мира, с корнем; затолканный в горло стон оседает на коже жарким туманом, сползает клейкими плетьми вниз, прорастает сквозь сердце восторгом и трепетом; он захлёбывается в них и тонет, идёт ко дну, не позволяя себе открыть рот и закричать его никому здесь не знакомое имя_

Если опустить детали, то Шерлок толкнул рассохшуюся раму, впуская в натопленную их любовью комнату свежий воздух, и поёжился от прохлады. Ночь стояла беззвёздная: облака плотно обложили небо, взяв его в осаду.

К утру наверняка пойдёт дождь, и, возможно, он затянется до самого вечера. Грунтовые дороги в долинах размоет, горные реки переполнятся водой — и пересекать их будет опаснее, чем обычно. А значит, отъезд придётся отложить на пару дней. Плохо. Они начали отставать от графика ещё в Нью-Джерси — там, где Джону немного изменили форму носа и выкрасили волосы в холодный тёмно-каштановый оттенок. Сейчас сложно было сказать, по какой причине он внезапно стал выглядеть лет на десять моложе: из-за пластики или из-за смены образа жизни, раньше — сидячего, сейчас — кочевого.

Другие варианты, за милю отдающие сантиментами, Шерлок не рассматривал в принципе.

Он опёрся о грубо ошкуренный подоконник и всей грудью вдохнул ночь. Даже в темноте всё вокруг пахло животными, людьми, слежавшимся сеном и прочими малоприятными вещами, творящимися в любой эстансии круглый год. Честно сказать, Шерлок видел множество других городов и стран, небеса иных полушарий, столицы — индустриальные и культурные, поражающие архитектурой и буквально пульсирующие нездоровой энергией толп. Ему доводилось рассматривать (одновременно) шпили небоскрёбов и капризно изогнутые крыши пагод. 

А сейчас все они белым шумом неслись через его сознание — неслись, чтобы раз и навсегда исчезнуть, освобождая место для воспоминаний о сегодняшней ночи.

— Будешь торчать там до рассвета?.. — негромко спросил Джон. Не надо оборачиваться, чтобы понять: он, стараясь не скрипеть металлической сеткой, отползает от изголовья. Оставляя на прутьях волнистые вмятины — следы своих пальцев. — Или тебе нужна...

Он замолкает, наверняка проклиная свой язык за болтливость, что кажется ему чрезмерной. Шерлок ещё пару секунд разглядывает спящий во мгле двор, чьи-то ноги, торчащие из-за коновязи (ранним утром Анна прогонит пьянчугу, и парень возблагодарит бога, что убрался из владений хозяйки живым), а затем возвращается в постель. Джон не смотрит на него, весь сосредоточившись на узорах, раскиданных по одеялу.

Если сейчас накрыться им с головой и провести по внутренней стороне кончиками пальцев — на шерстяном небосводе вспыхнут голубые электрические искры.

— Скрипка? — рокочуще озвучивает суть несказанного Шерлок. — Как в старые добрые времена, которые никогда не повторятся?..

Формулировка попадает точно в цель.

Как же это просто, легко и безумно приятно — провоцировать его, подзуживать, вдохновлять идти против правил по самой кромке разумного и допустимого. Наблюдать, как он пытается поймать равновесие, а потом соскальзывает и падает, падает, падает, увлекая за собой и его самого. Как же это знакомо, до дрожи знакомо — делать вид, словно бы и не планировал всего этого с самого начала, а лишь покорно плыл по течению, позволив решать за себя.

— Кто. Тебе. Сказал, — вышёптывает он, невесомо касаясь не успевшей высохнуть кожи его плеч, и так — до самого позвоночника, пока на губах Джона не появляется обворожительно лукавая усмешка. — О. Тебе холодно. Ты весь в мурашках, Шерлок, и соски у тебя острые. — Прикосновение его языка скорее дразнит, чем ласкает. — Весь в мурашках — за исключением спины. Господи, шрамы не реагируют на холод. Ты только посмотри: это же потрясающе, Шерлок, просто...

И никто из них не в силах толком объяснить, почему же ночь продолжается именно так, как начиналась, и даже открытое настежь окно не мешает им погружаться друг в друга, теряя себя, но находя — его.

Нет, они не глупцы и давно уже не рассчитывают войти в одну и ту же реку дважды — они каждый раз отыскивают новое русло и новые броды через стремнину. Они оба не знают, от чего кожа вдруг превращается в душу: от того, что Джон смог наконец-то увидеть в шрамах не только боль, унижение и страдание, — или от того, что Шерлоку больше не хочется вспоминать об оставленной на попечении Майкрофта скрипке.

Прошлое временно забыто, и беззвёздная ночь наступает ему на горло, не давая говорить до самого утра.

А утром Джон уходит — задолго до того, как Шерлок успевает проснуться.

Во враз опустевшей без него комнате он натыкается на раскрытый рюкзак — из него торчит мате в упаковке плотной бумаги и завёрнутый в тысячу слоёв пупырчатой плёнки калебас. Небо вроде бы прояснилось, но Шерлок слышит ругань под окном: Анна запрещает пастухам гнать стадо на дальнее пастбище, в верхнюю долину. Значит, хозяйка уверена: к вечеру пойдёт дождь, и в этот момент скоту лучше оказаться под крышей. То, что работники за день получат в лучшем случае тарелку горячей похлёбки, а не деньги, её не волнует. Альтернатив у мужчин немного: либо ждать благосклонности (хозяйки или погоды — неясно), либо пытаться добраться до ближайшего города. Потому что работы поблизости им не найти.

Анна интересует Шерлока примерно в той же мере, как и сама цель их с Джоном визита в Южные Анды. Он сбегает по лестнице (третья снизу ступень скрипит больше остальных — вероятно, там тайник) и видит, как она стоит в проёме: грузная фигура на фоне конюшни.

Индейцы верят, что их боги вылепили первых мужчину и женщину из глины — что ж, наверное, Анну можно назвать похожей на индейскую Еву. Со светло-терракотовой кожей, которая под влиянием солнца и времени взялась лучистыми морщинами; и радужкой, цветом напоминающей грецкий орех в оболочке — коричневый и зелёный, взятые в равной пропорции.

А ещё она была здесь единственной женщиной. Невысокой, громкоголосой женщиной средних лет, с пушком над верхней губой и характером с уклоном в рукоприкладство. И ни один из мужчин, привыкших к тяжёлой физической работе, не смел посмотреть на неё свысока.

Шерлоку не нужно было догадываться о причинах. Эти причины и привели его к ней — к единственной, кто в этой части Аргентины мог помочь с поисками последнего фрагмента мозаики, на которую раскололся преступный мир со смертью Мориарти. Искать надо было в горах — примерно там, где несколько лет назад начали выращивать целые поля опиумного мака.

— Рыжий. Дева Мария, ты прямо-таки рыжий. — Она подбоченилась и прищёлкнула языком. — Найди бритву, сбрей их. Слухи здесь повсюду, и мужчины треплются больше женщин. Сбрей волосы, меньше будешь бросаться в глаза местным. Мне уже все уши успели прожужжать о том, что парни не хотят заходить в дом, где ты ночевал.

Что бы эти парни подумали о доме, под крышей которого рыжий не только спал, но и любил — в самом что ни на есть плотском смысле, и отнюдь не женщину?..

Люди. Смешные, нелепые, суеверные существа.

— Мате закончился? — Шерлок прокрутил калебас, прислушался, пытаясь вычленить неясный звук в нарастающем по крещендо утреннем шуме эстансии. — Давай на кухню. Я сейчас подойду. Поговорим. Ола, Эдгардо, покажи рыжему кухню!..

Эдгардо — совсем ещё мальчишка — растерянно глядел в сторону умчавшейся к загонам Анны и мял в руках шляпу, не решаясь посмотреть на Шерлока.

— Иди, — бросил он, забрасывая джинсовую куртку на плечо. — Не потеряюсь.

Кажется, он не успел договорить, а мальчишки уже и след простыл. Шерлок провёл ладонью по спутанным волосам. Может, действительно стоит сбрить? Или покрасить. А точнее, вернуть им естественный оттенок жареных кофейных зёрен — более тёмный и насыщенный, чем сейчас у Джона. И да, последнему эта перемена наверняка придётся по вкусу. Оторванный от корней, он очень скоро начнёт тосковать по Лондону. Что ж, в его силах дать Джону немного привычного, успокаивающе знакомого Лондона, который всегда будет с ним.

Теперь — точно всегда.

Ворвавшаяся на кухню Анна застаёт Шерлока за раздумьями о том, какова вероятность в течение нескольких следующих дней найти поблизости _Indigofera tinctoria_. Гипотетически он вполне способен получить из этого растения басму, которая в определённом соотношении может...

— Он обещал управиться до полудня. Думаю, опоздает. Жди его часов через семь, а то и к вечеру, — ворчит Анна, наполняя свой калебас горячей — но ни в коем случае не кипящей — водой. — Давай свой. Иисусе, вот ведь туристы, не могут нормальный калебас купить. Всё вас на экзотику тянет. Вот, глиняный, сотня песо всего лишь. И служит с прошлого Рождества. Держи. Не обожгись. Всему вас учить нужно, молодчиков. Даже тому, что, раз уж припекло, можно и без кровати обойтись. Я вас зачем в комнату с кушеткой и ковром поселила, а? Точно не для того, чтобы до петухов слушать, как визжат пружины!

Шерлок смотрит на распухшее месиво из листьев падуба и пытается не засмеяться. Выходит не то чтобы блестяще.

— Плохо спите, мисс Анна?..

— Да уж получше, чем некоторые беспокойные. Грех жаловаться.

— Может, стоило в своё время остаться с...

— Не смей упоминать это имя, Шерлок Холмс. — В глазах — молнии гнева. — Ни единого слова о ней. Никогда. Особенно при Джоне. Я не хочу, чтобы он знал хоть что-либо. Или догадался. — Как с расколовшегося ореха, с неё слетает скорлупа, плотная и пустая, акцент бесследно исчезает, расправляются сутулые плечи. Только вот улыбается она так же, как и до этого — угрожающе несимметрично, сперва правым уголком рта. Левый подтягивается спустя секунду, словно бы Анне необходимо _вспомнить,_ как улыбаются все остальные люди. — Я помогаю вам по старой... дружбе. Не испытывай пределы моего дьявольского терпения.

— Вы думаете, нам удастся вернуться... домой?

Анна молчит. Долго. Над калебасом в руках Шерлока вьётся тонкая струйка пара, описывая в воздухе то петли, то восьмёрки. В кухне пахнет бобами и томатным соусом, а ещё — пряностями и молоком. Где-то у печи стоит закваска для хлеба, распространяя вокруг себя кисловатый аромат, дразнящий ноздри.

— Смотря что вы в конце этого пути будете считать домом, — медленно отвечает она, переплетая руки под грудью. Рубашка с засаленными манжетами не похожа на одежду, которую Шерлок видел на снимках тридцатилетней давности. Там Анна позировала в платье подружки невесты и исподлобья смотрела в объектив фотографа. Улыбаясь так же, как сегодня, так же, как и всегда — с неприкрытой враждебностью. — И будешь ли ты доверять ему. В самом конце.

— То есть?

— Ты не видишь, да?.. — Анна, почуяв слабину, наклоняется вперёд, к самому лицу Шерлока. Струйка пара касается её подбородка и отклоняется в сторону, вдоль морщинистой щеки и вверх, через растрепавшиеся пряди волос — каштановых, с сильной проседью. — Джон похож на одичавшую собаку, которая долго бегала с волками. Да, раньше у него был хозяин, любящий и заботливый хозяин — так ему казалось. А потом хозяин исчез. И началась чёрная полоса. С ним плохо обращались, его гнали от порога, в него бросали чем придётся. Он привык выживать один. Полагаться только на себя. Даже вернувшись к тебе, он ничего не может поделать с той ненавистью, которая в нём выросла. А может, она всегда была там, а он только сдерживал её. Маскировал, как во время авиаударов маскируют источники света. Может, ты знал об этом, видел, но предпочёл закрыть глаза. О, это ты умеешь. Закрывать глаза и игнорировать факты. _Очевидные факты._

— Я предпочитаю держать глаза открытыми. Всегда. Джон не возвращался ко мне. Это я вернулся к нему.

Его слова — правда. Не просто «чистая».

_Дистиллированная_.

— Шерлок, Шерлок. Какой ты ещё ребёнок. Правда думаешь, что, меняя слова местами, сможешь изменить хоть что-то?.. — Она опускает тяжёлую ладонь ему на макушку. Мозолистые пальцы царапают кожу под волосами. — Ты смотришь на него через призму своей к нему любви. Как ты можешь быть уверен в том, что видишь? Как ты можешь быть уверен в том, что видишь хоть _что-то_, кроме этой самой любви?..

Он выдерживает долгую, томительную паузу. И поднимает взгляд.

— Ничего не говори, — просит его Анна, рассказавшая о себе самой больше, чем хотела. — Пожалуйста. Ничего не говори.

Они сидят в тишине ещё секунд тридцать, а затем она отталкивает его голову от своей груди и вскакивает с табуретки. Через несколько мгновений с улицы уже несётся очередное «ола!».

Шерлок не пересекается с хозяйкой до самого вечера — точнее, до того момента, пока в эстансию не возвращается Джон. Тогда Анна выходит из кухни, кричит Эдгардо, чтобы тот снимал с плиты котёл и раздал работникам бобов с говядиной, пока она «разберётся с рыжим». С разных сторон доносятся одобрительные возгласы. Анна развязывает узел из рукавов ветровки, которую иногда использует как фартук, и набрасывает её на плечи, защищаясь от моросящего вот уже несколько часов дождя. Шерлок молча идёт за ней мимо загонов и амбаров, мимо стогов сена и сарая для техники.

Джон сидит на капоте внедорожника, руки у него перемазаны в машинном масле, а джинсы до колен заляпаны грязью. Он спокойно смотрит на то, как Анна, проигнорировав его приветствие, принимается осматривать высокий джип. При этом методы у неё, скажем так, своеобразные.

— Неплохо, — пару раз пнув сапогами грязные колёса, одобрительно кивает она. — Запаска? Бензин? Домкрат? Цепи? Аккумулятор? Еда на две недели? Спички? Сигнальная ракета? Рация? — Джон не успевает кивать в ответ на каждый выплюнутый Анной пункт. — Топор? Верёвки? Пластид? Запалы? Дымовые шашки? Патроны? Оружие? Ножи? Мешки для мусора? Брезент? Аптечка?

— Я врач, если вы забыли, — хмурится уязвлённый Джон. — Я разбираюсь в этом лучше вас.

— Разбирайся в чём хочешь, можешь собрать это обратно и засунуть куда следует, — шипит Анна, вскинув голову. Она небольшого роста, какие-то три фута с лишним, и даже на Джона ей приходится смотреть снизу. — Только учти: на сотню километров вокруг не найдётся никого, кто захочет вам помочь. В лучшем случае вас проигнорируют. В худшем — организуют охоту. Выследят, как ягуара, попробовавшего человеческой крови. Выследят — и убьют.

Она трёт переносицу. В сиянии фар ближнего света Шерлок видит, как смягчается до этого жёсткая линия рта Джона. Он _тоже_ замечает в этом жесте что-то от Лестрейда, оставленного ими в Лондоне, — уставшего, занятого своими делами инспектора, который успевает раздать по дельному совету каждому, кто лезет на рожон.

— Вы рискуете, оба. Я не знаю, как ещё сказать вам: вы рискуете не просто «своей шкурой». — Анна вздыхает, стягивает с волос резинку и взбивает их, пытаясь подыскать слова. Она уже говорила об этом, она не хочет повторяться, но что-то сильнее неё самой заставляет Анну возвращаться к теме, которую никто из них не хочет обсуждать. — Вы рискуете шкурами друг друга. Первое правило здесь: никогда не ходи на дело с бывшими и нынешними. Никогда. Чувства мешают. Ты начинаешь беспокоиться, ты совершаешь ошибки, у тебя пропадает ощущение момента, в который стоило бы свернуть удочки и дать дёру. В итоге ты подставляешься. И кто-то обязательно умирает, слышите, вы, идиоты?..

Он не знает, что можно было бы возразить на такое, — да он и не успел бы этого сделать, даже если бы придумал.

Вместо того, чтобы с жаром парировать или отрицать, он в изумлении смотрит, как Джон — загорелый, темноволосый, высушенный солнцем, путешествием и тем, что его пьют и никак не могут им напиться, — наклоняется к Анне. Берёт за подбородок, оставляя на нём блестящие отпечатки, и сухо целует в лоб. Анна молча смотрит на него из-под бровей и не шевелится.

В овраге поодаль ручей перекатывает камни и секунды. Никто не двигается с места.

Наконец Джон говорит:

— Конечно, кто-то умрёт, Анна. Конечно, умрёт. — Он широко улыбается. Шерлок впервые замечает, какая же она, его улыбка, на самом деле: сперва дёргается правый угол рта, затем, с небольшим опозданием, к нему присоединяется левый. Словно бы в оскале, обнажаются клыки. Это не одобрение. Это угроза. — Умрут все остальные. Те, кто попробует причинить ему, — кивок в сторону Шерлока, — вред, умрут особенно неприятным образом. Вы верите мне? Теперь — вы верите?..

Анна смотрит на него, не отрываясь. В лесу звенит мошкара. Сердце Шерлока ухает почище ночной совы.

Потом что-то в её лице меняется, она треплет Джона по щеке и отступает от машины. Шерлок переводит взгляд с него на неё, обратно, ещё раз, не понимая, как он мог это упустить. Джон. Анна. Джон. Как Шерлок мог не заметить? Как мог последние недели дать волю сомнениям: выдержит ли Джон предстоящее испытание? Не сломается ли? Не ужаснётся?..

Его Джон, всегда такой обманчиво вежливый и неуклюжий, противоречивый и упёртый, выдержал не просто два года разлуки, но и последовавшую за ними встречу на другом конце света. Встречу, которая стала возможной только благодаря его готовности пойти туда, куда за Шерлоком не рискнул отправиться даже старший брат — хотя сложно представить то, чего Майкрофт в этой жизни не видел.

Идиот. Как он мог так ошибаться. Как он мог думать, что...

— Садись, Шерлок, — предлагает Джон.

Голос его звучит так мягко, что Шерлок готов — снова, опять и снова — закрыть глаза на очевидное. Забыть это очевидное, как много лет назад смог забыть тот выстрел, наверняка спасший (он не признается в этом и самому себе) его жизнь. И, несмотря на все эти факты, несмотря на все свидетельства, Шерлоку очень хочется побыстрее выкинуть из головы строго дозированную жестокость планов Джона. И то, как далеко он собирается зайти, чтобы подкрепить свои слова делом.

Потому что Шерлок не знает, где предел у джонова «далеко». Не имеет ни малейшего понятия.

...Джон готов убивать ради него.

Более того — он _уже_ убивал ради него. И не намерен останавливаться, пока они оба не окажутся в безопасности — что случится очень и очень нескоро.

— Садись, — повторяет Джон и, не дождавшись нужного ему ответа, делает шаг. Касается его лица пальцами, обхватывает за рыжий затылок, пятная его волосы не до конца оттёртым машинным маслом, и целует. Не так целомудренно, как Анну, хозяйку и женщину, а так, как может целовать только Шерлока — глубоко, отчаянно, впечатываясь в губы со всего размаху, как машина на краш-тесте.

_тебе было удобно думать, что пёс на цепи. псу нравилось делать вид, что цепь его действительно сдерживает. это было частью вашей игры, где за подачей шла другая подача, и никто не обращал внимания на итоговый счёт. но когда пришёл кто-то, кто захотел отобрать у вас мяч..._

Поцелуй заканчивается неожиданно. Как и всё в жизни. Шерлок смакует послевкусие, интеллектуальное и чувственное, и не торопится отпускать шлейки его джинсов.

Его глаза, тёмные не по вине сумерек, продолжают их никогда не прекращающийся разговор: меня не нужно дразнить, Шерлок. Бессмысленно. Нет необходимости. Я давно перешёл ту грань, которую ты нарисовал в своём воображении. Граница дозволенного — всего лишь черта, проведённая на морском песке. Условность. Не более того. Я пересёк её одним махом, очень давно, а волны слизали остальное.

Оставив на память лишь терпко-солоноватый привкус поцелуя на губах.

— Нам ехать в горы. По серпантинам, — буднично бросает Джон, отстраняясь. — Нужно успеть подняться в первую долину до того, как окончательно стемнеет. Залезай, Шерлок, и будь готов держаться крепче. Подъём будет крутым.

— Как будто с тобой я могу ожидать чего-то иного.

За его ворчанием явственно слышится:

— Как будто с тобой я когда-нибудь _захочу_ чего-то иного.


End file.
